Será que te amo ?
by Bubu Inuzuka
Summary: PRIIMEIRA FIC ! Sasu X Hina ! Cap. Um e Dois ON !
1. Surpresas

Será que te amo

Será que te amo ?

Primeiro cap.- Surpresas

Estava sentado debaixo da sua árvore favorita , sempre que precisava por seus pensamentos em ordem ia para lá , se sentia livre.  
Escutou passos , ativou o sharingan e se colocou em posição de luta.

Não se lembrava da ultima vez que sofrera tanto, mas se reprimia por pensar daquele jeito , já que Naruto estava feliz e sua família também deveria sofrer. Não queria entender por que ele escolhera a garota de cabelos róseos , apenas não se conformava com aquilo.

Mal recebera a noticia do casamento quando foi avisada da morte do pai.

Não dava mais conta de correr , ate que bateu em algo que não identificou de primeira. Levantou o rosto levemente corado para ver quem ou o que estava a sua frente.

-Sasu-Sasuke-san m-me perdoe – disse abaixando a cabeça novamente e batendo os indicadores.

-Ora Hinata , não precisa me chamar assim – disse estendendo a mão parar a garota – Ajuda ?

-O-obrigada Sasuke-kun – levantou-se, mas não conseguia encarar o garoto a sua frente. Sentiu algo a envolvendo , ficou violentamente corada ao perceber que Sasuke lhe abraçava , encostou seu rosto ao peito bem definido do garoto e voltou a chorar.

Já estava ficando preocupado com a garota , ela não parava de chorar. Secou suas lagrimas e perguntou o porquê de tanto choro , mas ela não respondeu.

3 horas depois !

-Sasuke-kun e-eu estou com um po-pouco de fome. – Não tinha coragem de olhar para ele, mas para sua surpresa ele a pegou no colo e falou que iriam comer uma pizza na casa dele.

Na casa dele ...

Quando adentrou a casa percebeu o quão Sasuke lembrava seu pai..Tudo organizado , tirando por uma cama de cachorro e duas tigelas , deduziu que era uma para água e outra para a ração , ficou encarando aquilo e imaginando Sasuke brincando com um cachorro...

-Pensando no que Hinata ?

-Ah..na-nada não , mas que mau lhe pergunte , você tem um cachorro ?

-Sim , eu sei que é meio estranho logo eu ter um...mas é só para não ficar sozinho – deu um daqueles sorrisos de galã

-Qual o no-nome dele ?-disse abaixando a cabeça e ficando um pouco corada pelo sorriso do garoto.

-Pingo..- disse rindo - eu sei que o nome é idiota.. Mas só tinha nove anos quando o ganhei – disse dando um sorriso pela alegria da menina ao saber da noticia

-Pingo , vem cá ! – não reparava mais no Uchiha que a fitava , só reparava no cachorro que aparecia , ele era grande , preto e parecia um labrador.

- Nossa Sasu-Sasuke-kun ele é lindo ! – disse fazendo carinho no cachorro

-Ele é só um babão, que tem medo da própria sombra – disse rindo das histórias que lembrava. Quando foi tirado dos seus devaneios pela campainha. – Anh.. Hinata eu vou pegar a pizza para gente !

Ela realmente tinha que mudar seus conceitos sobre o Uchiha , ele tinha sido tão gentil e carinhoso com ela , parece que ele só era fechado e frio quando estava em volta das suas fãs , quando ouviu ele lhe chamar para comerem.  
-Sasu-Sasuke-kun , você já soube do casamento do Naruto com a Sakura ? – disse encarando o prato como se fosse muito mais interessante que o próprio Uchiha.

- Hum.. sabia não , você vai ? – disse reparando na tristeza da garota ao dizer aquilo.

- Não sei.. como você sabe não pode haver novos casais que a cidade inteira já sai contando , mas acho que não e você Sasuke-kun ? – disse corando por perceber que era a primeira vez que falava sem gaguejar

- Se tiver uma boa companhia talvez eu vá – disse comendo o ultimo pedaço de pizza – Só vou por os pratos na cozinha, e a gente vai ta ?

Estava terminando de pegar suas coisas para sair quando uma tempestade começou a cair. O céu também chorava.


	2. Casamento

Segundo cap

Segundo cap.- Casamento

Todos os dias Hinata aparecia no bosque na mesma arvore onde encontrou o Sasuke pela primeira vez , sempre levava alguma coisa para comerem.

-Sasuke-kun , já esta chegando o casamento...- disse a garota com o olhar distante e triste – você já sabe se vai ?

-Hum.. Não sei se quem eu quero convidar vai aceitar – disse com um sorriso maroto.

-Puxa Sasuke-kun , todas as garotas se matariam para poder ir com você , quem seria ela ? Posso saber ? – Eles já estavam tão amigos que a Hinata conseguia falar com ele sem o gaguejar , mas sentia um pouco de ciúmes , pois queria ser a garota que ele tanto gosta...

-Hinata , você vai descobrir na hora certa – disse com o olhar fixo na garota – Mas quer ir no casamento comigo ?

Aquilo foi tão de repente que fez a garota se engasgar com o chá que estava tomando

-Sasu-Sasuke-kun é claro que eu quero ir ao casa-casamento com vo-você !

Sorriu a ver a reação da garota , era isso mesmo que ele queria... Sabia que se ela gostasse dele ia começar a gaguejar com o pedido tão repentino...Mas não tinha certeza dos sentimentos que tinha sobre a garota.

-Então no domingo eu passo na sua casa as sete tudo bem ?

Não conseguia mais falar nada , apenas concordou com a cabeça...

Precisava urgentemente ir as compras com suas amigas, todas as roupas que tinha não eram chique o bastante para ir ao um casamento...

Domingo às sete e meia

Sasuke vestia um blazer preto com uma gravata azul escura , seu cabelo estava normalmente como bunda de pato. Já esperava a garota há meia hora , não sabia por que ela estava demorando tanto.Resolveu subir para ver se ela estava bem.

Hinata estava abrindo a porta do quarto quando encontrou com Sasuke na sua frente , corou violentamente pois sabia que ele estava lindo como sempre , mas também por que estava usando um vestido rosa bebê com decote em "V" e terminando um pouco antes do joelho, nunca usara algo parecido.

-Hinata você esta linda ! - disse admirando a garota a sua frente , nunca havia visto ela tão bonita...

-O-obrigada Sasuke-kun , você também esta lin-lindo ! – não esperava falar aquilo , mas não pensou , apenas saiu...

Quando chegou a igreja a Sakura ainda não havia chegado , mas Naruto também estava estonteante , como Sasuke era padrinho ela acabou sendo a madrinha e nem sabia...

Sasuke olhava para Naruto com raiva , o portador da kyuubi não parava de encarar a menina de olhos brancos com certa luxuria , não sabia exatamente por que sentia aquilo , se era por que realmente gostava dela ou por que ela parecia frágil demais para ele...

Passado o casamento e a festa Sasuke levou a Hinata para casa e foi para casa refletir sobre o que realmente sentia em relacao a garota

"Mas se eu realmente gosto dela , por que não me declaro ? Mas e se ela ainda gosta do baka ? Eu preciso falar com ela...mas se ela me rejeitar ? O que fazer meu Buda ?" Com todos esses pensamentos Sasuke foi dormir e só acordou meio dia com o estomago roncando. "Que péssimo jeito de começar o dia." Pensava enquanto se levantava e logo depois resolveu tomar um ar...Tinha certeza que aquela garota estava o deixando doido...


End file.
